Love Letter
by easterlily16
Summary: What would you feel if your friend asks you to write a love letter for her crush? And what if her crush happens to be your crush? Would you choose love over friendship? NamiXas, a bit of SoKai. And Namine-Kairi friendship.
1. Too much of a Nobody

**Chapter 1: Too much of a Nobody  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Please."

The redheaded girl bowed towards me as her slim hands clapped in front of her.

I, who just took a bite of my grilled ham cheese sandwich, put my hand to her front, giving her a sign so she'd let me finish my lunch. After some minutes of chewing and swallowing, I said, "Sorry. What?"

She sighed at my ignorant attitude. "Please write me a love letter, Namine. I really need that," she begged, clamping her hands tighter that I was afraid it would become red.

I looked at her; surprised and confused expression ran over my pale face. "What for?"

My usually noisy, redheaded friend suddenly silenced and a pink streak came to her face. She bent her head down, looking at the wooden table separating us. "I want to confess about my feeling to _'him'_," she muttered slowly, shyly.

My world felt like collapsed with just her one sentence. She wanted to confess to 'him', her over-a-year crush. Oh, no. No, no, no. Please tell me I heard wrong.

"… I thought confess with a letter would seem so romantic. But sadly, I can't write it nicely; I'm not good at it," she continued on. "So will you write the letter for me, Namine?"

I lost in my own depressed and frustrated mind; don't hear any of her endless, dreamily blabbering.

"Namine?" she called for me, snapping me back to reality.

"E-Eh. Sure. I could help you with that," I said slowly—and hesitantly, but I won't show it.

Her big beautiful blue eyes widened, sparkling with happiness, as a big wide smile formed on her coral red lips. "Really?"

No, I hope I could say that. "Y-Yes, Kairi. Of course."

"Thank you, Namine. You're my best friend," she squealed cheerfully as she hugged me tightly, suffocating me.

I tried to get my small body out of her sweetly—but deadly at the same time—big hug. "Yeah." I tried to faking my voice tone. "You're my best friend, too."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Kairi Evans was the most beautiful girl at school. She had a nice, slim, proportional figure. And with her dark-reddish brown hair and her big blue eyes, every guy would just turn their head towards her whenever she's around. She was just perfect to be called 'Princess of Destiny Crown Academy'.

And her crush was a boy named Roxas McCarthy. He was one of the popular guys at school. He's smart, handsome, and always treated everyone nicely. He was like a prince coming out of the fairytale; the boy every girl would ever dream about. His deep blue eyes could make all the girls sighed dreamily just by looking at it and his dazzling gentle smile could make them melted. He was a flawless, perfect guy every girl had a crush on, me included.

Kairi and Roxas was the most perfect couple everyone could think about because they both were popular. Kairi as the most beautiful girl, and Roxas as the most popular guy; they compatible for each other; they were perfect.

Yes, they were: Kairi Evans and Roxas McCarthy was a perfect match, not Namine White and Roxas McCarthy. Not me and him. We didn't suit each other. He was Mr. Perfect while I was just… Nobody.

I was a lowlife not even a boy would bother to take a glimpse at. My shoulder-length blond hair wasn't silky like Kairi's. I wasn't tall and slim like her. My skin wasn't delicate and light; instead it was pale, damn so white pale that it makes me look like a sick person. My eye colour was the only thing I had the same with Kairi; we both had blue eyes. But unlike her big blue eyes that were sparkling with so much happiness, my eyes always looked quite and serious.

I was neither pretty nor smart. I was too plain, too ordinary, too much of a Nobody.

**-X-X-X-X-**

I brushed my too-blond-for-my-own-good hair and looked at the monochrome mirror, examining my own reflection in it. I bent forward to see a clearer sight of my naturally pale face. Looking at it again, it was as if the colour had been bleached out of me and nothing's left behind except the white, ghostly paleness.

I sighed and took steps backwards. I walked over to my desk and sat on the blue rolling chair, leaning my body against its back.

My blue eyes gazed up at the plain white ceiling above me as my mind rewind the things happened today: Got a C on Mr. Cloud's super-hard math test, smacked right on the upside of my head by Ms. Tifa because I slept in her deadly boring literature class, and also… Kairi's words about confessing to her crush, Roxas McCarthy, who also happened to be my crush.

I had been growing a feeling towards him since we're in junior high school. It was happened on one ordinary day. I walked out of my art class—my favourite class—when I got tripped by someone's foot and fell over to the white-tiled floor. I looked up, or should I say glared up, at the boy who tripped me and it happened to be Seifer, the most annoying, bad-ass guy I've ever known. He was laughing along with his two friends—no, more like two followers—Fuu and Rai.

I got up from the cold floor and dusted myself, definitely (trying to) ignoring them. I bent down a bit and gathered all my stuff that was scattered around me. And when I was about to take my precious sketchbook, Seifer picked it up with his (in my opinion) filthy hands. He lifted it up over his head and I, being a shorty as I was, couldn't reach it even after I extra-stretched my hands and stood on my tiptoes, making Seifer laughed more.

I snapped at him, commanding him to give my sketchbook back, which obviously useless because I was sure he won't. As every shouting got louder and louder, Seifer started to consider me annoying. He shoved me with his hand, the one that wasn't holding my sketchbook, causing my head to hit the wall behind. But something was definitely strange. Wall wasn't supposed to be this soft and warm, was it?

I opened my eyelids slowly to reveal a boy above me, his hands were around me. He helped me. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his handsome face. I nodded as a reply. Then he put me gently to the side and started walking towards Seifer, confronting him. I didn't pay much attention to that, but the next thing I know was Seifer laying on the floor unconscious, his nose bleeding, while his friends surround him with a panicked face.

I blinked a few times in disbelieving. Did Seifer just get beaten up?

The boy who helped me before walked back to me. He handed me my sketchbook, smiling. "Here," he said softly. I took it from his hands and pulled it close to my chest as if I would never let it go. "Thank you," was all I managed to say to express how I'm really grateful for his help. He only smiled and then walked away, giving me a small wave before he disappears from my sight.

The second time I met him was when we graduated from junior high, when Kairi told me that she had a crush on some certain boy. I, being a good friend of her, couldn't help but being happy for her. But when I knew who the lucky guy was, it all seemed obvious: We both liked the same person, whose name I knew then as Roxas McCarthy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**It was supposed to be a one shot story, but since it's kind of long (more than 21 pages in microsoft word), I think I'll sepparated it into some chapters. Sorry, haven't finished some parts yet.**

**Anyway, for anyone who read this, thanks for reading...**


	2. The prince and a Nobody

**Chapter 2: The prince and a Nobody**

**

* * *

  
**

I stared blankly at the piece of paper I held in my hands, the love letter Kairi had asked me. I wasn't sure myself. Should I give it to her so she could confess to her beloved crush? Or should I throw it into fire so it would burn into black ashes and no one would read it? And then I might just said that someone was picking on me and tore it up into pieces before threw it to the nearest river. Seifer would be a good character for my little lie. Kairi definitely would understand. She would, no she **should** understand because she was my best friend. Best friends should understand about each other, right?

Well, but because she's my best friend, I couldn't do that. I couldn't lie to her. I might be selfish, but I wasn't selfish and bad enough to do that to her.

Oh God, this time I felt like being a good person, as I was, was a curse. I hope I could be such a bad, heartless person so I wouldn't think about other people's feeling, Especially Kairi's feeling. The only thing I would think about was me, myself, my own feeling. It was simpler that way. I hate complicated things.

Damn with me being a nice friend or something. If I had a choice, I would like to be selfish once in a life time so I could have anything I like for myself. Damn. I kept cursing myself as I shoved the letter into my postman bag before closed the zipper shut. I would give it to Kairi as soon as I see her. Damn me and my good girl attitude. Damn.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Kairi and Roxas had been going out for over a month now. And just like what I said before, they looked perfect together. Everyone at school saw them as a cute couple. Of course, Kairi was a princess and Roxas was a prince. They were made for each other. Prince and Princess was a great thing to see, but Prince and Nobody? Nah, that won't do.

I was hanging out with Kairi and her boyfriend at the Sandy Café today. It had become our usual place for hanging around. Yes, **our**. Not their, but our. Not them, but us. The point was I always hang around with them. And should I write it with capital letters? ALWAYS, got it?

Yes, I might seem as an obstacle for both of them, but no, because Kairi was the one who asked me to accompany her whenever they're going somewhere. If you asked why, that's because "I feel really nervous if it was just the two of us," I quoted from Kairi's saying.

Well, it wasn't I didn't like it. In fact, I enjoyed it since I could see him everyday. And who knew? Maybe he'll get to know me better and start to fell for me instead of Kairi. After all, through all this one month, I had become his best friends. We became more opened to each other. He talked to me in a carefree and friendly tone of voice, not in a sweet, polite tone like he usually used. I enjoyed that a bit. Although deep down I knew that I wasn't the one he sees. I wasn't the reflection you could see in his eyes. It was Kairi, his girlfriend, his little princess, not a Nobody like me.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The bell hanging above the café door rang as I pushed the door open, giving me some spaces to come in the shop. "Welcome," I heard a voice greeting, most likely to be one of the waiters. I nodded nonchalantly, not really paying attention to the person.

I walked over to my usual place, the table on the corner of the café, where most people wouldn't notice. I put down my post-man bag on the coffee table and sat on the cream-colored couch, letting my body rest on it.

"May I have your order, Miss?" Another waiter came to the side of my table. He handed me the menu. I observed the menu for a while. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered to look at the menu if it ended up I would order the same thing every time I came here. It was kind of a habit, I guess.

"Hot chocolate and lava chocolate cake, please," I ordered as the waiter took a note of it. I handed the menu back to him.

"Please wait for a minute, Miss," he said politely before then took off to the counter.

I took out my notebook, a mechanical pencil, and an eraser from my bag then put it all on the nicely-furnished wooden table. I opened the notebook and flipped some first pages until I reached a blank white page. I picked up my pencil and started to write on the page, letter by letter, word by word, carefully and thoughtfully, getting distracted in my writing.

"This is your order, Miss. Sorry for the waiting." I suddenly heard someone's voice, some familiar voice.

I looked up from the page to a very familiar blond boy. He looked down at me with his cerulean eyes, getting wide-eyed as soon as I faced him. "Namine?" The boy called my name.

I stared dumbfounded at him. "Roxas?" I said disbelievingly. "W-What are you doing here?" I tried to control my tone so it wouldn't sound rude.

His surprised look took over with his usual gentle smile. "I'm working here. See?" He gestured at the apron he's been wearing, written on its green surface: The Cosy.

"You work here?" I repeated his sentence as if I tried to get it registered to my head. It sounded more like a question, though.

His smile grew wilder. "Do I need to repeat it for you?" He teased.

I stared at him for a minute. "But I thought… you are…" I stuttered, mentally ruffling around my mind, searching for a proper word to say.

"What? Popular guy? The smartest and most handsome guy at school?" He complimented himself, giving me a cocky smirk.

I pouted at the way he said it. It was as if he was the best guy you can find in this whole world, or was he?

Roxas gave out a laugh, a carefree laugh. "Sorry, kidding. But surely, I myself don't think I was attractive or something. And even if I am, couldn't I work here?"

"I don't see that as a problem, actually." I shrugged, telling him the truth.

"Then, you don't have to be so surprised or anything, right?" He put on another teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." My respond only made him laugh more.

This was one side of him you couldn't see unless you become friends with him. And luckily, and to my thanks for being Kairi's best friend, I could see it. How he might look so serious and polite from the outer look, and changed to a very carefree and humorous guy when you got to know him better. I liked him more whenever I saw it.

But I knew I shouldn't. I should just let my feeling go. Because it was all hopeless, Roxas was Kairi's boyfriend. And to my unluckiness, Kairi was my best friend. I couldn't do that to my friend, not to her, not to Kairi.

"So," Roxas began the conversation again. "What are you doing here, _alone_?" he asked, giving an emphasizing tone on the word 'alone', as he put down a mug of hot chocolate and a piece of chocolate cake I ordered in front of me.

"Hey, me being Kairi's friend doesn't mean I always have to be with her, you know?" I said, shoving my things to my side so the coffee table would be left empty. "And anyway this place has been my place to be alone."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, it didn't mean that I mad at you or something."

He gave me another soft smile. "By the way, what were you writing back then?" he asked, pointing at the notebook, which now on the couch.

"I'm writing a poem," I answered honestly.

Roxas gave a genuine look of interest. "Poem? Can I read it?"

I looked at his face. He surely meant what he was saying, so I picked up my notebook and gave it to him. He took it happily. He flipped the book open, read some first pages through. His eyes scanned at every line, at every word.

There wasn't really anything in that book. Actually that notebook was new, so there were only some short poems; maybe around four, or five if the one I'd been writing included. But he seemed to enjoy every poem I made, a big wide grin never left his gorgeous face.

After some minutes of reading, he closed the book. "You're awesome," he complimented.

"Eh?" I responded stupidly.

"You have such a talent to become a poet, Nam." He complimented, giving me a warm smile that almost made me wanna rose from my seat, ran in a circle, and yelled how happy I was, but thankfully, I sat on the coach still.

To tell the truth, being a poet never crossed my mind even once; I wasn't really interested in being one. I just loved to write poem and that's it. That didn't mean I would dedicate myself and my life only to write them. So praise like that shouldn't make any effect on me. But since that came from him, I didn't feel anything but delighted.

"Oh." Yeah, Oh, simple respond, wasn't it? "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I especially like this one." He leafed through some pages and stopped when he found a certain page. "Looking at the stars, bring me to my dreams, far above in the sky. The wave…"

"W-W-Wait. Stop!" I yelped and quickly snatched the notebook from his hands, preventing him from reading more. Actually, that one was a reflex. I held the book in my hands tightly; made sure it was safe before threw a glare at Roxas as my face blushed a bit due to my overreacting. "D-Don't read it out loud, you idiot."

"Aw. Why?" He whined, didn't look guilty even a bit. He curled his lips into an adorable pout. O-oh. Did I just day adorable?

My face grew red again, but for a very different reason this time. "I-I-I… it, this… uh…" Ugh, couldn't I just say even one proper word out? I gulped the nervousness down my throat and finally let out an understandable sentence. "J-Just don't. It's e-embarrassing." Yeah, embarrassing just like what I felt right now.

He looked at me with hopeful face. Uh, no, not that face. "Don't look at me like that." I snapped. I hated it when he gave me that look, because it for sure would make me lost. I finally could shake my head after a few minutes of got a hold of myself. "No." I stated once again.

He sighed and gave up. He put his hands in a playful surrender then smirked at me. "Okay, okay. I won't insist." He said, but his tone full of disappointment.

"But…" I trailed off. "…I-If you promise not to read the poems out loud, I'll let you read it."

His hopeful expression came over his face again. "Really?"

I nodded weakly, mentally cursing myself for being so easy give up just because of his cute hopeful face. "Yes."

He put his left hand into a fist then put it across his body, on his right shoulder. "I promise I won't read it out loud as long as you let me read it." He repeated my sentence, but from his perspective. I chuckled a bit, making him smile again.

I gave the book to him again and he read it all over again full of interest. I never knew he liked poems so much. "Are you new in writing poem?" He flipped another page.

I shook my head. "No. I have some books of my own poems."

Roxas suddenly lifted his head up and pointed his blue gaze at me. "You have?" He asked so I nodded as a respond. "Can I read it?"

"Eh?" was all I could say with a disbelieving.

"S-Sure." I finally stuttered. "I actually brought one of them he…"—re. I was about to finish my sentence when I realized: The other book I brought had the poem I wrote in Kairi's letter. Uh-oh.

"Ah," I said a bit loud, faking my tone. "I forgot to bring it with me." I slapped my forehead on purpose. I looked at him. "Sorry. I'll bring it another time."—and I would make sure to bring different book, which definitely not this one.

He only gave me an understanding smile. "Don't worry."

"Hey, Roxas!" Someone suddenly called out for him from behind the counter.

Both Roxas and I turned our head to the source of the voice. "Yeah?" He answered to his co-worker's calling.

"Bring this to table three, will you?" His co-worker said, pointing at a tray of sweets on the counter.

"Okay." He shouted back before turned to me. "Sorry, Nam. I'll talk to you later. Anyway, I'll be waiting for it."

"I come here almost every weekend,"—since that were the only free days when I didn't have to accompany Kairi and his boyfriend. I informed him.

He smiled. "Okay, then." He turned around and walked over to his co-worker. "Catch'cha later."

**-X-X-X-X-**

Since the day at the café, every each day, I would come up to him, gave him one of my poem collections, and asked him for opinions. But the book—in which I wrote Kairi's poem—would never leave my bag.

Roxas and I had become closer and closer. It seemed like we couldn't be separated from each other. Sure, Kairi was coming along with us, but Roxas talked more to me than to her. We sometimes even forgot that she was there. I felt bad for her, actually.

A feeling of guilt sometimes came up to me. But I didn't cheat on her, right? Well, I knew I hang out with her boyfriend and he talk to me more than he did with her and all, but still, I didn't do anything except talking to him. It wasn't like I tried to flirt with him or anything. We were only friends. Roxas was my friend, and I hoped he felt the same, too. Yeah, I hoped he felt the same for me, as a friend, or did I?

**-X-X-X-X-**

I walked down the school hallway, passed by a few students, and finally arrived at my locker. Kairi was standing beside it, since she had gotten the locker right next to mine. She stood in front of her opened locker, gathering some stuff for her first class.

"Hey," I greeted her simply.

Kairi moved her head from inside the locker to me. That was when I realized something was strange about her. She looked at me, but it most likely a glare. Yes, she glared at me, something that she rarely—almost never—did.

She didn't respond me for some minutes, but after that she began, "Don't take him away."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Did she just say something about taking someone away? Or was it just me and my imagination?

"What?" I responded back with a question, hoping she would give some explanation about what she said before.

She still gave me that killing sight. "Don't… Take… Him… Away…" She paused at every of her words, emphasizing her tone with every word that came out from her lips.

"Him?" I asked back stupidly. "Who do you mean?"

I seemed to get on her nerve as she started raising her tone. "Don't take Roxas from me!" She practically yelled at me, showing how emotional she had gotten.

Kairi was always such an emotional girl if I could say, but usually, it was in a good way. I meant, she was cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and all that, but she never got angry, angry with a really in front of it, really angry. Well, never until today.

"W-What? Why would I take him?" I was totally clueless about what she's talking about.

"What did you do to Roxas? Did you try to flirt with him or something?" she said with a threatening tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Kai? What had gotten into you?" I snapped at her. Her words started to get me irritated.

She didn't hear anything I said. Her anger had gotten over her, making her can't think rationally. "Oh, don't talk as if you were an innocent little angel, Namine. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know anything about that damn thing you're talking, Kai."

"Don't play dumb!" She slammed her locker door closed with a loud bam. "Roxas has been talking about you for this last two days. It was always about you, you, you, and you."

"What?"

"What did exactly you do to him? You're trying to get his attention, aren't you?" She threatened again.

"I'm not."

"Oh, admit it, Namine. I knew you always have a crush on him, I knew."

Her saying made me shut up. She knew? Did she really know about it? But, since when?

"You… knew?"

"Yeah, I knew. And you still like him, right?"

"I…"

"Yeah, you **do** like him. And now you're thinking about taking him away from me."

"I… I'm not…"

"I love him, Namine. I love him a lot." Her blue eyes became teary and her voice shaking. "Don't take him from me. Don't, please." A tear escaped through her flushed cheek.

"Kai," I called her, concerned. I took a step forth about to comfort her.

"Don't come near me!" She shouted. "Don't come near me, Namine. You'll only hurt me more."

With that, she left, half running through the halls to who-knows-where. Some of the kids around us looked at me, some in confusion, and some in disapproving look. And for Kairi, they gave her pity look.

I was left alone in the corridor, knowing nothing except that I had lost my best friend. And the reason I know was because of one boy: Roxas McCarthy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This one is a lot longer than the first, but I still hope you like it. And thanks A LOT for reading this.**

**For appleRbear, namixasfan, and Kit-Kat-Wafer, thanks for your reviews. THANKS. Many, many thanks. ^^  
**


	3. Just maybe

**Chapter 3 : Just maybe...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat on one of the two swings in the Twilight Park. I used my feet to make the swing go back and forth, back and forth, with a small creak sound every time it moved.

My blue eyes looked down at the ground below my feet as my mind kept on playing the same scene over and over.

"_I love him, Namine."_

"_Don't take him from me."_

"_You'll only hurt me more."_

Did I hurt her? But I didn't intend to take Roxas away from her. I didn't…

"Sorry, Kai," I whispered almost to myself.

"Sorry for what?" A voice came from behind, making me jump slightly. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder to the cause of the voice. Guess who I found: Roxas. Speaking of the devil.

"What are you doing here, Nam?" He asked as he took a seat on the other swing beside me.

I pointed my eyes back to the ground. It wasn't like I didn't want to see him. I did want to see him. It's just I couldn't. I was afraid every time I saw him; afraid that my feeling towards him would grow.

"Nothing," I answered simply, "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Roxas leant his face a bit, observing my expression.

I shook my head. "Nah, forget it. It's not really important." I said, hoping he would stop the conversation.

"It **is** important," he stated, denying my words.

"Why is it important?"

"Because your problem is my problem, too," he said. "We're friends, remember?"

I silenced at his sentence. Did he really think of me only as a friend? Or did he have more than that?

"Roxas," I started, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I didn't say anything for a while. I turned to look at him then after a while, I asked. "…What do you think of me?"

"Eh?" His respond showed that he got confused, or surprised at least. "What? Of course you're my friend."

Friend? Did he really mean it? "What about Kairi? What do you think about her?"

This time, I locked my gaze to my feet. I didn't have any courage to look straight at him, so I couldn't be sure about his expression. Whether he was blushing, whether he was smiling, I didn't know.

"She's… nice…" He sounded a bit hesitant, but I didn't know why. Maybe he's just shy.

"Do you love her?" I cut his in, decided to get straight to the point.

"Wh-What?"

"Do you love her?" I repeated, still didn't look at him.

He scratched the back of his head. He was nervous, I could guess. His face was blushing red as I could see from the corner of my eyes. "Uh… I, actually… She…"

"What makes you love her?" I kept on asking even though he hadn't finished his answer. "Is it because of her look?" Roxas got taken aback by my question. "Is it because if you're dating her, your popularity would increase?" I continued on.

"What makes you think like that?" he asked back. His tone got really serious and I knew I made him irritated.

I shrugged. "Most of the guys at school are like that."

Both of us silenced for a little while. Then I could hear him sighing. "You know, Nam?" He started. "To tell you the truth I didn't even know about Kairi back then."

What…? Did he just tell he hadn't known anything about Kairi before? I meant, come on. We were talking about Kairi, the most beautiful girl at our school, the princess of Destiny Crown Academy. No one, especially guys, didn't know about her. He must be kidding.

I threw him a questioning look. He seemed to recognize this and continued. "Well, yeah, I heard a lot about some certain redheaded girl that seem so perfect to every guy." He explained. "But I never really care about that, at least until a while ago, when I received a letter from her."

"Her letter, that what makes me fall for her." He said. "She wrote about how she could like me. Started from the first time we met, then when she finally knew my name, how her feeling grew, she wrote it all. Well, it looks more like a story, actually." He laughed a bit.

"From what she had written, the first thought came to my mind was 'This girl is really interesting'. Well, not many girls would confess with a story, right? She even wrote down a poem for me. That poem was really good, if I might add. Actually, I made a poem for the reply, but I never had a chance to give it to her." He admitted sheepishly.

"So…" I started. "…you like the girl who wrote that letter?"

He nodded.

He liked Kairi because of the letter. He liked the girl who wrote that letter. But Kairi wasn't the one who wrote that. That was me. Did that mean he likes me? Or did he only like it because Kairi was the one who wrote that?

I could just tell him that I was the one who wrote that. I was the one that he liked. I was the one.

But could I do that? If I told him, that'd mean I betray Kairi. I betrayed her trust. I betrayed my best friend for my own good. And I couldn't do that.

Should I let it go, left him with a lie and he would never know the truth? Or should I tell him the truth and betray my friend? Which one I should choose?

In the confusion, I didn't realize a tear streaked down from my eyes, making Roxas surprised. I quickly rubbed the tear away, but only to let more came out.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Roxas asked in a concerned tone. He got up from the swing and walked towards me.

I kept on rubbing the tears away, trying to stop it. "Are you okay?" He asked again, now standing in front of me.

I didn't know what I should tell him. I was confused. I rose suddenly from the swing and ran out the park; didn't even bother to grab my bag. To where, I didn't know. I just wanted to go somewhere so he wouldn't see my face, my expression.

Roxas called my name but I didn't stop from running. I couldn't. All I could do was running and running until I ran out of exhaustion.

I really didn't know…

**-X-X-X-X-**

Yesterday sure was an eventful day. I lost my best friend. And then I knew that my friend's boyfriend was actually… like me, I guess. But he himself didn't know about that. The other problem might not be really serious, but I forgot my bag at the park yesterday. When I went back there this morning, it was nowhere to find. Talking about emotional…

Crying all night long sure wasn't good for me. I was nearly get dehydration and I was kind of sure my tears wouldn't come out for the next two months. It was as if all my tears got drained out just in one night. And what's worse was my face. The look of exhaustion sure was visible on my face. I just hope no one would notice it.

SMACK.

I suddenly bumped into someone, making my stuffs drop to the floor. I quickly gathered it all before some people would stomp on it. Then, the person I bumped into bent down, helping me.

The boy handed me some of my stuffs, smiling. His smiled really reminded me of Roxas. "Here," he said.

I took it and looked at the boy for a while. He had spiky hair and deep blue eyes. Roxas? That's the first thought came to my head. But, no, he's not, unfortunately—or luckily; I didn't know.

This boy had the same eyes colour as Roxas'. Yes, he was. But those eyes didn't look calm like his; instead it looked much more relax and happy. That spiky hair wasn't swayed to one side; it's pointed out to every direction. And also it's blondish brown, not a dirty blond. It took me a while until I recognized who he was.

"Thanks, Sora," I said to him slowly, trying to sounded normal.

He got up and held his hand for me, helping me to stand on my feet. "Nah, don't mention it." He smiled again.

Sora was a friend of Roxas. They were best friends, just like me and Kairi. But since Kairi and Roxas got together, he rarely hanged out with him again. One of some things I would feel bad for.

"What's wrong, Namine?" He suddenly asked.

"E-Eh? What do you mean?" I stammered.

He observed my face again. "You look like you had cried for all night long," he said, putting his hand to his chin.

He got me bull's-eye. I flinched at his sentence. Was I really visible?

"Oh. It's nothing, really," I assured him, rubbing my eyes again.

He moved his hand from his chin and crossed it in front of his chest in a demanding pose. He gave me an 'are-you-sure-you're-not-lying' look and his eyes observed every single change of my expression. It felt like he was some kind of detective interrogating me as a culprit and he was trying to make me confess my crime.

"Really," I assured once again.

He kept that look for a while but then he gave up, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, then. If you say so." I only gave him a weak smile for his understanding. "Anyway, how about we go to a café after school today?" He offered cheerfully.

"Café?"

He nodded and began explaining enthusiastically. "I know a café with a great hot chocolate."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "How do you know I like hot chocolate?"

He locked his blue eyes with mine and showed a wide friendly smile. "I don't know." He grinned wider. "But that's my favourite."

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow. We share the same likeness." I said starting to get enthusiastic.

"Yeah. That's great, right? So, you come?" He asked once again.

A big happy smile formed on my pale lips. "Of course."

"Great. I'll be waiting at the front gate after school, 'kay?"

I nodded gently.

"Okay, then. See ya later," he said and with that, he left. I gave him a last wave before he was out of my sight.

Sora was really a nice friend. He and I rarely talked, but he always treated me kindly. Even at a time like this, when it was supposed I couldn't smile, he made me. When no one, even my best friend, was with me, he was. His smile, his cheerfulness may look like it was nothing. But to me, it meant something. It was as if he pulled me up from falling into my own deep depression. He knew how I felt inside and helped me out.

This one time, I thought it was better if I had fallen for Sora, not Roxas. If I just could fall for him, maybe that incident won't be happen. Maybe I wouldn't lose my friend. And maybe I still could be friends with Roxas, too. Everything would be fine. Everything would be happily ever after, right? Maybe… No one knew.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, not really creative with the title, I know. Anyway, this is the first time I mentioned Sora. Hope you like it. Thanks again for reading.  
**

**Once again, THANKS SO MUCH for appleRbear, namixasfan, and Kit-Kat-Wafer for your nice reviews.  
**


	4. Fall back

**Chapter 4 : Fall back  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you sure you knew what your fault was?" Ms. Tifa said in front of the almost empty class.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered rather indifferent. Surely I was lying. I didn't think I was at fault, actually.

She nodded. Thank God she couldn't tell my lie, or things would get worse. She crossed her hands and put it in front of her chest. "Good. Now, don't let me catch you sleep again in my class. Got it?" She leant her face towards me, making me backing a bit.

"Yes, ma'am,"—I won't let her _catch_ me. Didn't mean I won't sleep in class again. It's** totally** different.

Ugh. Couldn't I just go home now? For real, she had made me stay here listening to her endless and understandable lecture about how I shouldn't sleep in her class again. And she did that for almost two hours. Didn't she feel tired or anything? I mentally grumbled and started to get distracted with my mind again.

She stood straight, putting her hands on her hips. "You aren't really listening, are you, Miss White?"

This time, I didn't pay any attention to her question and just answered it dumbly, "Yes, ma'am." And just a minute after that, I felt something hit the top of my head hard with a loud smack, making me nearly spurted. "Ouch…" I put both my hands on my head and groaned in pain.

I looked up to find out who did that: Ms. Tifa, of course. She glared at me with a 'you're-death' look on her black eyes. "You sure asked for it, Miss. White." She gave me an evil grin.

I gulped seeing her expression, "Uh-oh." I got myself another problem. Just great.

**-X-X-X-X-**

She smiled when I handed her some sheets of paper. And without observed them further, she then walked out the room, giving me a salute as she went out.

As soon as she out of sight and hearing, I sighed, a huge sigh. I put my head on the desk. Sleeping on Ms. Tifa's Literature class sure seemed like a habit to me. And now, when she finally realized, she gave me a meaningless detention: Stayed in class for one hour and a half after school then wrote down 'I won't sleep in Ms. Tifa's class again'—which I changed into 'I won't let Ms. Tifa catch me sleeping in her class again'. Oh, boy, I felt like an elementary student.

Slowly, I got up from the seat and gathered my stuffs then walked out the room. That was when I could tell someone was behind the door. When I was about to turn to face whoever it is, the person gave out an unbelievably loud shout. "WAAA!!!" I squealed and jumped backwards on surprise. I fell to my back on the floor and laughter could be heard along.

Just then I looked up and saw a brunette with spiky hair in front of me, laughing his head off while both his hands holding his stomach. It took me some times to recognize the culprit.

"SORA!" I yelled his name out loud. "That's not funny."

It didn't make him stop from laughing even a bit. Worse, it made him louder. I blushed in embarrassment. I quickly shoved my things into my hands and stood up.

He still didn't stop laughing so I sent him a death glare, hoping it would stop. The bad news, it didn't stop. The good news, it wasn't as loud as before. But the other bad news, between his laughter, he tried to say, "You're… Hahha… Face. It was funny. Hahahha… You should look at how your expression when you got surprised. Hahha…"

I frowned just the moment I heard his comment. But he laughed louder because of that. Oh, God.

Then, acted as angry as I was, I immediately turned around until my back facing him and walked down the empty corridor. Sora noticed it and started to get control of his non-stop laughter. He ran towards me from behind, trying to catch up, and stopped beside me, walking along.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, holding his laughter by putting his hand in front of his mouth. "You're just fun to be teased, Nam." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Thanks a lot for your compliment," I responded sarcastically.

"Aw, don't get mad, Namine. You know I was only joking." He gave me a sly grin.

I looked at him a bit and raised my eyebrow. "I know, I know." I answered indifferently as I continued walking.

"Oh, come on…"

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be waiting at the school gate." I turned to him, remembering about how I forgot about the promise. Oh, stupid detention.

"I was, but you didn't come out." He explained. "So I asked Olette—she's in some of your classes—and she told me Ms. Tifa made you stay at class after school."

My gaze still locked at him, a bit guilty expression on my face. He seemed to notice it and gave out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, Nam. I was sleeping on the rooftop when I waited for you, so I wasn't really wait that long." He said, trying to comfort me.

I smiled warmly at him, but didn't say anything. Sora was really an understanding guy. Well, he was a happy-go-lucky person, but he's still kind of sensitive with other's feeling.

Despite that he could be somewhat annoying; he could help me bring a smile back to my face, whatever the reason is. He made me forget about all my problems and shared his cheerfulness with me.

"So…" He suddenly trailed off. "Why did she give you detention?"

I shrugged, means don't know, or not sure. "I slept in her class," I said truthfully as if it was normal thing to do. Well, it was normal for me.

He laughed again, but—thankfully—not a loud one this time. "No wonder," he teased.

"It's not my fault her class is deadly boring." I defended myself.

He continued laughing. "I never thought you'd slept in class. I thought you're some kind of a good girl."

"Hey…" I tried to shoot him another defence word. But he suddenly became silent and all of a sudden snapped his hand to my mouth, clamping it shut to make sure I won't talk. "Ssh…" He put his free hand in front of his lips, giving me a sign to shut up.

I shot him a puzzled expression. He then pointed his hand to his front, at the last corner I had to take to get to my locker.

When it was all silence, I could hear some voices. I tried to hear it carefully since it's too faint, but the only thing I heard clearly was 'it was her' and something about 'letter'. What were they talking about? Well, at least I guessed there is more than one.

I grabbed Sora's hand and got it away from my mouth, taking some deep breath as it's not covering my mouth anymore. Sora slowly walked forth to the corner, trying to take a peek at the source of the voice. I followed behind him, trying to move soundlessly.

As I took a peek of the corridor, I saw an auburn-haired girl with a blonde boy standing facing each other. It didn't take time until I recognize them: Roxas and Kairi.

They were talking about something with serious looks on their faces.

As some minutes passed, Kairi showed a really sad face and a tear fell down from the corner of her beautiful blue eyes, leaving a wet-stained on her cheeks. She cupped her face with her palms, burying her face there, and let out some sobs from her lips. Roxas looked down at her with a concerned look then pulled her into a hug, letting her head resting on his chest.

"I like you, Kairi…" He whispered to her ears but still loud enough to be heard in the empty corridor.

In no time, I felt like everything was dark; like I was falling back to my deepest depression again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had cried too much for my own good that not even a tear left to shed out.

Roxas didn't like me. He liked Kairi. He would never like me. He would never look at me.

The next thing I knew, I was running through the deserted corridor, leaving all my stuff scattered on the floor behind me. Running and running without exact direction. I didn't know, and I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know about anything anymore…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is kinda short compare the other. Sorry. Thanks again for reading... again. Hope you guys like it.  
**

**My THANKS for namixasfan, Kit-Kat-Wafer, and appleRbear. You guys really made my day :D  
**


	5. Nobody's fault

**Chapter 5 : Nobody's fault**

**

* * *

  
**

Why did I have to always run away? Whom did I run away from? Was it from the problem, or my own fear?

I didn't know, but I started to get tired of run away. I wanted to stay, stand still, and face it, whatever it was. I wanted to become strong, but I couldn't. Because I was a coward, and nothing could change it. I was just a weak, pathetic, little coward who would always run away and hide from anything.

**-X-X-X-X-**

My steps became slower and slower as I started to get exhausted from running all along the school corridor. I burst out through the front door, which lead to the school yard, and stopped there before let my body drop to my feet on the ground.

I inhaled and exhaled, breathed hard for a few minutes to get some extra oxygen. My heart raced really fast. My head hurt. And my eyes watery, but not even a tear came out.

"_I like you, Kairi…"_

As the words played again inside my head, I felt my heart beat faster and louder then it had been that I could hear its sound even without a stethoscope.

Roxas liked Kairi, now for sure. He didn't like the one who wrote that letter. He didn't like me. He liked Kairi.

A small sob suddenly came out between my closed lips, followed by another one and another one. Yes, I was crying, crying out all the pain I felt inside, all the pain I had held since long ago. But still, no tears were involved. It was as if all my tears had been drained out that there was nothing left to came out.

"Namine." A voice called for me with a concerned tone.

I lifted my head slowly, only to find out the source of the voice. "So… ra…?" I said almost in a whisper as I began to recognize the brunette in front of me.

The boy nodded and bent down until we're on the same eye-level. "Are you okay?" He asked. His face showed me that he's worry, making me feel a bit guilty. I bit my lip but didn't say anything.

Sora sighed out of confusion. "Nam," he began. "You like Roxas, don't you?" He said carefully, afraid that his words might hurt me more.

I took a notice of this, so I tried to stop my sobs and forced a smile onto my worn-out face, a small, weak, fake smile. "Yes." I answered him after a while. "I like him."

He didn't say anything else, only looked at me with his deep blue eyes while my light blue eyes stared back to his. His eyes, it seemed so sad. The previous worry face had gone from his face and replaced with a sad one. But I didn't know why.

"We both are hopeless, aren't we?" He said between his fake laugh, putting one of his hands to his head.

"Eh?" was all I could say since I was clueless about what he meant.

He gave me another sad face, but now with a small smile formed on his lips. "You know, Nam? Actually, I…" He started but then interrupted as the school front door swung open harshly.

Both Sora and I stared at the blond boy at the door, panting heavily as if he was just running all along the way out here: Roxas. His blue eyes immediately locked to me and he quickly walked over. "Namine," he said slowly, a bit of guilty tone could be heard from his deep voice.

I flinched as he called my name. I dropped my gaze to the ground and my body started to tremble. I didn't want to see him, not right now. I couldn't right now, because his voice would only remind me about the bad memory.

_"I like you, Kairi."_

Waters flooded into my eyes. I bit my lip and tried to hold myself from crying. I tried not to embarrass myself again. "Don't…" I unintentionally whispered. "Please…" I didn't want him to see my miserable face right now.

"What do you want, Roxas?" Another boy voice, which was deeper than Roxas', came from Sora.

I lifted my head and found Sora stood in front of me in a protective way with his back facing me. His expression hardened. He was protecting me, I could know that much.

"I want to talk to her," Roxas answered, getting rather impatient.

"But she doesn't want to talk to you," Sora stated for me. "So could you just go?"

"What?"

Sora rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You heard me."

"Look, I really need to talk to her…" Roxas began to explain, but was cut in.

"So what?" Sora snapped. "So that you can hurt her more?"

Roxas got shocked at this sentence and turned his gaze to me again. I quickly looked down, avoiding his eyes. I, somehow, knew that he's hurt; his eyes showed it. He let his eyes drop to the ground then said. "I'm sorry." And with that, he spun around and left.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked once again. He kneeled down beside me. His expression softened and the sad look came back to his eyes.

No. I should be the one who felt sorry. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was mine. I ruined everything. I ruined the bond between Kairi and I. I ruined the relationship between her and Roxas. And I ruined the friendship between Sora and Roxas.

He shouldn't protect me. I wasn't worth it. It was my fault but all I could do was running away like a coward. No, I was a coward, I really was. I wasn't worth to be protected. I didn't deserve anyone kindness.

My body began to tremble again. "Sora…" I said, my voice was shaking. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

I didn't answer, instead I kept repeating it. "…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

At this condition, Sora wrapped his hands around me, stopping me from trembling harder. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault, Nam. It's no one's fault."

"B-But…" I stuttered.

"Problems always come and go on its own." He ran his hand into my hair. "We can't blame anyone for this." He whispered to my ear.

I knew pretty much that he was wrong. I was the cause of this problem. If it wasn't for me, Kairi wouldn't cry. If it wasn't because of me, he and Roxas would still be friends. If it wasn't because of me, all of these wouldn't be happenning in the first place.

"You never wanted these to happen. So it's not your fault, Nam." Sora said as if he could read my mind. He pulled me closer as one of his hands ruffled my hair in a comforting way.

Despite all of the feeling of guilt, his words could calm me, made me feel comfortable. I lifted my hands and put it around him, hugged him back, banishing the space between us. I buried my face on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sora." I said softly.

He didn't say anything for a while, but I knew he was smiling. After some minutes of comforting silence, he broke it. "Nam," he started. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**If some of you realize, the title has ambiguity. For the first two chapters, I used the word 'Nobody' to implying how Namine thinks of herself. So, yeah... This 'Nobody' might be that, or just a simple 'nobody' that stands for 'no one'. It's all up to you.  
**

**Okay. Thanks for reading. This is the shortest chapter among all of them. Sorry. Hope it is okay for you guys.  
**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for izzyta, andpaopucheesecakes, appleRbear, Kit-Kat-Wafer for your nice reviews, and anyone else who read this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST..!! ^^  
**


	6. I wasn't the one

**Chapter 6 : I wasn't the one**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**This is Sora's Point of View.**

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Sora," Namine thanked me with a weak smile on her innocent, yet tired face. Her sky blue eyes which look almost the same colour as mine looked straight at me, but not in the eye. She, however, had tried to avoid my gaze ever since I said that… that lie.

"_Nam, would you be my girlfriend?"_

I dropped my sight to the grey pavement below me, regretting filled my mind. I didn't really mind it though, since it was my fault after all.

"Sora?" Came a worried voice, snapping me back into reality.

I quickly wiped off the expression I wear and replaced it with a happy face. I lifted my head up until I faced her, giving her my signature smile.

"Yeah?" I forced myself to let out a cheerful tone, which makes my heart torn apart more than it had been deep inside.

"Thank you," she repeated her words.

She looked at my eyes this time, but her eyes… they seemed empty. It was as if she actually had died inside and the only thing left was her body, an empty shell that couldn't feel anything anymore. Or maybe she had gone through the pain too much that it had become numb. I didn't know. To all that I know was the pain she felt was far worse than mine.

"Sora, are you alright?" She asked with her soft angelic voice.

I didn't answer and could only nod just so she won't worry. Then there's this awkward silence between us for some minutes. Namine was the first to break it. Maybe she didn't feel comfortable with it.

"O-Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Sora," she said and quickly turned away.

Before she could walk away, I grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She twisted her head at me, a surprised and confused look on her face.

"Um… Sora?" She tried to release her hand, but it didn't do anything. If anything, my grip got tightened, making her flinches for a second.

She struggled again, hoping I would set her hand free. But I tightened the grip again and pulled her hand a bit. She stumbled on her feet and fell right into my body. I wrapped both my hands around her small body, stroking her shoulder-length blond hair. She didn't struggle this time, only stand still in my hug.

After a while, I pushed her back gently, bent over a bit, and leant closer to her face. She clamped her eyes shut in reflex. I gave her a kiss on her pale forehead. Just a small innocent kiss, full of regretting one.

When I stepped back, she stared at me, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Half of myself hoping she'll hear it and the other half hopes for the contrast.

I threw her another fake smile before I ran off, trying to get out of her sight as soon as possible.

_Before I could hurt her more than I had did…_

**-X-X-X-X-**

I lied on my bed, folding my hands on the back of my head. I stared up at my bedroom ceiling, at the photos that I taped up there long time ago. There were about ten photos there, mostly were the photos of me with my old friends.

But what are catching my eyes were the two photos in the middle. The first one was the photos of me and my best friend (or ex-best friend), Sora. It was taken when we were eight. We were smiling at each other in that photo, grinning innocently.

A small chuckle suddenly left my mouth. Remembering about the friendship between me and Roxas again made me couldn't help but smile. Our friendship started from a weird beginning.

_We first met when we were five, I guess. At least that's what they told us. That time, when our eyes met by accident, I though I was looking at my own reflection in the mirror. The boy in front of me had almost an identical face with me so I kept staring at it and he stared back. As minutes passed, the reflection of mine (or so that's what I thought) suddenly smiled, made me screamed out of surprise. He laughed at my action and started his way towards me, the same smile still on my—I mean, his face. He held up his hand to my face, saying, "We're kind of look alike, aren't we?" I nodded, still staring at him. "Want to be friends?"_

Right. Like I said, it's a strange start.

I turned my head to the left a bit, now averting my attention to the photo right next to it. This one, however, was different from all of the other photos; it had only a person in it: A girl with brownish-red hair and dark blue eyes, Kairi. She was smiling at another girl that from what I remembered was her best friend, Namine (since she didn't appear in that photo and I didn't pay much attention to the other girl that time when I took it secretly with my cell phone, I could only guessing.).

Just maybe you haven't noticed yet, I like Kairi. I have had a crush on her since I was still in my first year in this Destiny Crown Academy. Yeah, that's been almost a year if I counted it up.

All this time, all I could do was see her from afar and I never really minded that. Even when she got together with Roxas, my own best friend, I was fine with that. As long as I could see her smile, I was fine with that, even though I knew that smile isn't directed for me.

_The first I fall for her was a few months after I got into high school. At that time, I was never really interested in girls, and I though maybe I just would never fall in love with anyone in my whole life. But then, a girl suddenly caught my attention._

_I was walking down the school corridor alone and on my way to the cafeteria. It was lunch so not many people were around. When I passed by the music classroom, I could hear some voices from inside._

"…_So, Kairi," came a high-pitched voice, "Why don't you just leave that kid and join our group already?"_

"_No," another voice said with a soft, yet firm tone._

"_Oh, come on, Kairi. You're beautiful, popular, and you're talented. While that Nana… or whatever her name is—she's nothing. She's a Nobody. She doesn't deserve to be your acquaintance. She's…" the girl kept on blabbering, until she was cut off by a noise the other girl, whose name—from what I heard—was Kairi, made. It sounded like she had slammed her hands onto the table._

"_Don't say anything about her," she said in a low, intimidating tone. She was obviously angry. "Don't say as if you know everything about Namine!" This time, she was yelling._

"_B-But, Kairi…" the other girl said again. Her voice was trembling; she was afraid, but she didn't want to lose just yet. "Look at her, that… girl is nothing. She's just plain and ugly. She's unsociable. She never talked to anyone. She's…"_

"_She's my best friend," Kairi cut her sentence again; her voice was a bit calmer than before. "She's not ugly. She's pure-hearted."_

"_She isn't like you," she continued and then she slowed down her words. "…Stupid, flirty, disgusting whores." She gritted her teeth, as if just by saying it already made her nauseated._

"_Take that back!" The other girl shouted and followed by a screech sound of slapping._

_It was silence for a while, the only sound comes was the girl's panting sound. Not long after that, the door suddenly slammed opened and three girls were running out from there, crying. They seemed to not recognize my presence and just ran off._

_I locked my eyes at that three girls until they were out of sight, and turned to inside the classroom, looking at a red-haired girl there._

_The auburn-haired girl didn't move even a bit. She was just standing there, motionlessly. Her expression was showing exactly her feeling: upset, disappointed, angry. Sadness filled her dark blue eyes, which colour I almost mistaken as violet. She was staring blankly at the grey-tiled floor below her feet. Her right hand was holding her red cheek. Most probably the stained from the hard slap she had gotten from the girl just now._

_That scenery… I didn't know why, but it's just filled my mind and I couldn't get rid of it as if it was just carved in my memory. Her expression, and her eyes, that time… could instantly make my heart beat irregularly. And that's when I thought I started to fall with her._

I remembered how everyday I would hope to see her ever since then. I kept it as a secret to myself, though. I didn't even tell Roxas about this. I knew he's my best friend and all, but I didn't want to burden him. He had enough burden already just by some girls kept hitting on him every day and he had to give them some reasonable answer for why he couldn't go out with any of them over and over again. Now that I think about it, being a popular guy wasn't exactly great.

I stared at the photo again for some minutes, and in an instant, the event that had happened today played again as if it was being rewind.

_I stopped my steps when I heard some voices in that empty school corridor. I couldn't understand what they're trying to say, but from all I knew that they were talking about something serious. I quickly shoved my hand to Namine's mouth—she was walking beside me—so that the people, whoever they were, wouldn't realize our presences. I just didn't want to interrupt them._

_I didn't intend to leave, though. I knew I should just go and let them do whatever they're doing, but my curiosity just got the better half of me._

_And so I walked to the corner as soundlessly as I could; Namine followed from behind. I slowly moved my head a bit, trying to take a quick look at the corridor corner._

_There, at the corridor, in front of a row of student lockers were Roxas and Kairi, hugging each other. However, from the way Roxas hugged her, I somehow knew that wasn't the kind of hug a guy would do to his girlfriend. It was more like… a way to comforting someone._

_But then, what Roxas said broke all my guesses._

"_I like you, Kairi…"_

_And I knew he means what he said._

Just right there, I finally realized something. I loved Kairi. It wasn't just a crush. It's more than that.

And to the worst part was… I couldn't get rid of this feeling. I wasn't fine just by seeing her from distance. I wasn't fine seeing her with Roxas. I wasn't fine with anything.

I wanted her to realize me. I wanted her to know that I love her. I wanted her to smile because of me.

But it's all hopeless… She loved Roxas and vice versa.

And then I met Namine, Kairi's best friend. Her face, if I looked at it carefully, looked almost the same as Kairi. They looked pretty much the same, but they're different physically and personally. Namine was slightly shorter than Kairi and her figure was a bit too think. She had ivory skin while Kairi's a bit tanned. And personally, she was far more quite than Kairi. People called it unsociable, and that's probably the reason she didn't really get along with anyone.

I had never given a thought about it before, but when I got to know her more, I thought people are wrong after all. She's not unsociable; she's just… a bit too calm. Despite what all people were thinking, she was a nice girl.

To tell the truth, I liked her. But it's a different feeling from what I have to Kairi; I liked her only as a friend. But then again, I had said that…

"_Nam, would you be my girlfriend?"_

That time, I thought maybe Namine could make me forget about Kairi. She and I were in the same condition, after all. We both could understand each other feeling, right? Or so that's what I thought.

I heaved out a small puff of air, moving both my arms from under my head and putting one on my head while letting the other rest on my side. I closed my eyes, letting the silence in the room come into my head and calming myself.

"What did I do?" I mumbled slowly.

Another scene played in my mind.

_Namine was crying. Tears flooded from her closed eyes and drip down on her oval face endlessly. Her body was trembling again and another apologize left her mouth._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept on repeating it as if it wasn't enough._

The state she was in that time made her looks very fragile. She looked like a thin glass that was put on the end of a table, ready to break anytime soon. She had suffered so much and it was amazing a girl could resist it for such a long time.

But now, she was at her limit. She couldn't handle it by herself anymore. She needed someone to protect her. Someone she could rely on and trust. Someone that won't hurt her anymore and keep her safe. Someone… that wasn't… me.

I knew I want to protect her, but I… I had hurt her. I wasn't that someone. I just couldn't protect her.

I made a noise out of frustration and pulled my upper limb up to a sitting position. I lifted my arm, pressing it hard against my forehead. I stared down at the bed blue sheets and let out another frustrated sigh.

I closed my eyes, recalling Namine's hurt face again.

"I'm sorry… Namine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY for updating so late...! I know I promised you guys that I'll be updating soon, but I just couldn't. Actually, the chapter 6 I planned to publish had finished long ago, but I thought it'll only make the story confusing. So... yeah, I write it all over again for almost seven times, I think. Hope you all forgive me for it.**

**This chapter have many flashbacks, don't it? Actually, I have had the idea of how Sora fell for Kairi since the first chapter and I just wanted to put it so badly. Because of that purpose, I wrote it from Sora's Pov.**

**For namixasfan, Amumchyan, izzyta, Craxuan, RoxasloverO3o, Kit-kat-Wafer, appleRbear, keariel, and andpaopucheesecakes... Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry if I haven't reply your review, yet. I want to say a really deep apologize for all of you. T.T  
**


	7. All or Nothing

**Chapter 7 : All or Nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**This is Roxas' Point of View.  
**

* * *

As I took my steps into the school corridor, I could feel all the curious stares that is suddenly threw at my direction, followed by some whispers. I still could hear them, though.

"_Have you heard? Roxas broke up with his girlfriend."_

"_I heard they got into a big fight or something."_

Seeing their inquisitive actions, I heaved a small puff of air. I decided to ignore that useless chattering and walked forward to math class. The first period wouldn't be started in the next thirty minutes and the class probably was still empty, but that's exactly what I need right now.

**-X-X-X-X-**

There was no one in the class when I opened the door leading to the math classroom. I sighed in relieved and calmly walked towards my usual seat: the one on the third row besides the window.

I put my backpack on the desk right before I sat on the chair in front of it and leaned my body on the chair's prop. I pointed my eyes outside the window, looking at the light blue sky.

"Information sure travels fast," I mumbled, remembering all the rumours that had been spreading around the school.

"Only when it happens to the most popular guy at school," an unexpected answer suddenly came.

I twisted my head around to see the source of the sound: A tall silver-haired guy with a cold calm face. From what I know, he was Riku Collins, a junior. He was the school athletic club's star and really well-known around the girls because of his grade, face, and personality—at least that's what I heard about him.

"So, is that true?" He asked, putting down his dark blue messenger bag on his own desk.

Don't understand what he's talking about, I asked him back. "What is?"

"The rumour, of course." He zipped off his bag and took out some books from it. "Is it true?" He repeated.

I stared at him for a while, then averting my gaze back to the window. "It is," I answered.

"…." He didn't give another respond, but I knew he was watching me, trying to observe my expression. After a while of silence, he sighed, making me turn around to him. "I don't know what happened between you and your girlfriend," he said, walking towards the door, "But, I'll give you an advice…"

He stopped right before exited, turning his head towards me. "Be honest to your feeling." And with that, he left the room.

**-X-X-X-X-**

I held a blue piece of paper in my hands, clutching it in a protective way as if it was a priceless treasure.

I heaved out a sigh as I dropped myself at the carpet of grasses, leaning my body on the tree stem that protects me from the dazzling sunlight.

"Be honest… to my feeling… huh?" I mumbled, repeating the words that have been echoing in my mind.

_An image of a pale white skin girl trembled hardly in front of me crossed my mind. With a teary eyes and frightened expression in her doll-like face, she tried with all her might to avoid my eyes._

I sighed again, lifting my hand to my forehead. "It's too late for that," I said, "She's afraid of me."

"Who is?" A girly voice answered from behind, startling me and causing me to jump of surprise. Hearing the familiar voice, I quickly twisted my body around as I heard the girl giggling at my reflex.

"Hi, Roxas." The red-headed girl greeted cheerfully.

"Oh. Hey, Kairi," I replied in my calm tone, recognizing the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walking towards me and taking a seat right beside me.

I shrugged, giving an unsure answer. "Getting away from those scrutinizing stares—you could say that."

Kairi laughed lightly, covering her mouth with her hand in a princess-like way. "Me, too," she said, pulling her legs close to her chest.

Then, we lapsed into silence. She and I both stayed quite, though more and more things came through my mind.

"The letter…" Kairi suddenly broke the quietness. I turned my attention to her, catching her staring at the letter I had held all along. "About that letter…" She continued and with full of regret she said, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

She smiled at me a little, but not her usual cheerful smile. "I lied to you, didn't I?" She said, "Said it was me who wrote that letter and all those lies."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, bowing her head deeply at my direction.

"That's fine," I said calmly, making her lifting her head up, a wide relieved smile on her beautiful face.

"Anyway, Roxas…" She said, back with her usual tone. "Have you told Namine the truth?"

"……No," I answered simply, averting my eyes from her.

"Why? You finally knew that the one you're supposed to love is Namine, right?"

"She's afraid of me," I said quickly.

"Eh?" She said, confused, "How do you know?"

"I… just do…" I tried not to answer. That's the last answer I hope she would ask.

"How do you know?" She leant her face closer, giving me an unbelieving face.

"I said, I just do," I dodged her question, avoiding the sceptical glare she threw.

"Liar!" She shouted. She grabbed both side of my head, forcing me to look at her and making me hard to make up a lie. "Tell me the truth!" She pushed again.

Irritated, I yelled all out loud without even thinking. "I saw her crying! She was about to cry when she saw me! She was avoiding me! She was…" I suddenly stopped my sentence and continued more slowly, "...Afraid of me." And after that, I dropped my gaze to the ground, staring down effortlessly. "……."

Kairi was staring at me. Was that sympathy or pity?—I don't know. But after a while, she heaved a small sigh and smiled gently.

"You know, Roxas?" She started, getting my attention. "The news about our break-up might have reached Namine, by now."

I raised an eyebrow at her sentence, confused. "Of course it would have. Everyone knows about this already, doesn't it?"

Kairi nodded, fully agree. "Namine… She really cares about other people. She always puts other on the priority. Just like that—instead of minding her own feeling towards you, she helped me to confess to you. She never told me that, though—about her feeling, that is," she explained.

I simply nodded as a respond.

"Namine, being the kind girls she is, when she knows about our break-up, she might think that it was her fault…"

"But it's not…" I cut her sentence off all of a sudden, but she stopped me, giving a sign so that she could continue.

"We all know that, but she doesn't. Even if she does, she would always push it and blame herself for all that. And because of that, she thinks that it might be best for the two of us if she's gone."

"So she tries to avoid us?" I finally made a reasonable conclusion in my head.

"Exactly," she pointed out.

"….." I never thought that Namine had carried the burden she has all alone.

"And that's why if you don't tell her about it, she'll always avoid us. So you've got to tell her. Deal?"

A smile unconsciously formed on my face. "Deal," I said firmly and full of confidence.

Kairi smiled back, patting both my shoulders. "Good."

'Rang…..!'

The bell suddenly rang all over the school—lunch was over.

"Well." She stood up from the grass she was sitting, looking at me. "I guess I should get going. I have music class next with Ms. Yuna, my favourite class. Don't want to be late. How 'bout you?"

"Science with Mr. Vexen." I shrugged, giving her a playful smile.

"Wow. That's hard." She giggled. "Oh, well. I'm going first. See you later, Roxas."

I nodded at her as I stood up as well. "Yeah. See ya."

She gave me a last wave before started running towards the school building, leaving me alone again.

'_As soon as I see her, I should tell her,'_ I mentioned to myself, _'It's an all or nothing.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

**I've changed the point of view for the last two chapters. Sorry if it's confusing you.**

**And for Craxuan, OoColorful MuffinoO, andpaopucheesecakes, TheUnbirthRan, keariel, and to everyone who read this story. Especially for the review, you guys are so.... GREAT! Thank you so much!! :D**

**Hope me luck for the next chapter. Wish I could make it a bit fast.  
**


	8. Nothing but a Nightmare

**Chapter 8 : Nothing but a Nightmare  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Let's go back to Namine's Point Of View.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hi."

A feminine voice called, breaking the concentration I put in the drawing I've been making. I put my sketchbook, along with my pencil on my lap as I turned my head up to look at the owner of the high-pitched voice.

A girl with short, reddish brown hair was standing in front of me, bending her body a bit towards me while her hands were folded on her back; a sweet smile on her rose-coloured lips.

"Yes?" I said, waiting for her to say what she needs from me.

She studied my face for some while with her blue eyes—the same colour as mine, only darker and bigger. "You're new here?" She asked, however sounded more like a statement.

I nodded, still wondering what she wants to do with me though my face doesn't show it—my expression was as calm as ever.

The corners of her lips were lifted wide apart, forming a sweet smile on her beautiful face. She reached out a slender arm to me, saying, "I'm Kairi Evans. Call me Kairi. You are?"

I looked at her then at her hand dumbly. "N-Namine. Namine White," I answered.

I extended my hand hesitantly, but she grasped it in a speed of light into her hand and swung it up and down, shaking my hand so vigorously that I'm afraid my arm would get unattached from my body. The big, wide smile never left from her face.

"Nice to meet you… Namine," she said my name slowly as if she was trying to carve it on her memory; her hands were still holding mine.

Seeing her cheerfulness, I smiled subconsciously, feeling happy that someone would still want to talk to a boring person like me.

But that didn't last long as the dark-red haired girl's smile turned into a frown. Her expression was darkened and her blue eyes stared at me with great dislike. She sent a hateful glare as if she was trying to kill me. She suddenly threw my hand away; a disgusted look was shown on her face.

"I hate you."

A smirk crept to her lips when she saw the shocked and hurt face of mine.

**-X-X-X-X-**

I snapped my eyes open, waking from my not-so-deep slumber abruptly only to see nothing but the plain white colour above me. Panting and sweating slightly, I turned my head to my surrounding, searching around the room for a certain red-haired girl. No one was there.

"…Dream…?" I mumbled to myself as I heaved a sigh, feeling both relieved that it's only a dream, but at the same time, afraid that it might be true.

I picked up my upper body, trying to sit on the bed, but then quickly found myself lying on the bed again. The dizziness was clouding my eyes, my breaths were faster and deeper than it should be, and my body was shivering like I had been sleeping in freezer for who-knows-how-long. I moved my left arm to my head, feeling my forehead with its palm. Hot.

"Oh, my. Not in a time like this…"

I slowly moved aside from my previous place, trying to get myself up. I walked—or dragged myself (it was more like that)—over to my wooden desk, stumbling a few times on my way there. I opened one of the drawers, rummaging through it in searching for the digital thermometer. When I finally found it, I put the white, pen-like shaped thing under my armpit and waited for a few minutes until there were some 'beep' sounds.

…_38°C…_

I put one arm on the desk to support my body from falling again, cursing quietly between my hard breaths, "Damn."

Why things always came in a wrong time?

**-X-X-X-X-**

"You think she'll be okay?" A voice asked with a worry and unsure tone.

"Dunno." Came an answer after a while. The voice sounded calmer and more distant than the other.

A hand was put on my forehead, brushing away my hair from my sweaty forehead. "Her fever has gone down, but still…" He said softly, "It might be partially my fault that she's sick."

There was a few moment of silence, but then, sounds of footsteps coming closer broke it. "She's just tired," the second voice responded. His voice was still distant, as if he didn't really mean what he said, but it sounded friendlier—or at least that's what I thought. "You should go. She needs her rest."

"Yeah," the first boy said, moving his hand from my forehead and starting to stroke my hair gently. He removed his warm hand from my head after that. Some footsteps could be heard again, followed with the creak sound of the door being opened.

"What about you?" He stopped his steps, asking to the other boy, "You should be going, too."

"I live next door," the boy pointed out, "And her parents aren't home yet. I'm in charge of watching over her."

"Well, right…" He replied, sounded a bit unsure. He went silence again then said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't visit her here, right?"

The other boy sighed. "That depends on her."

"Heh… Sure." The first boy scoffed and slammed the door gently.

Silence filled the room; the only sound I could hear was the sigh from the boy.

"You can open your eyes now," he suddenly said, which caught me off guard. But I didn't move and pretended to be still sleeping. I didn't think that's work though, since he added, "I know you're awake."

A few more minutes of faking my sleep—which definitely unconvincing for that boy—and I ended my act with a sigh and a small laugh.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my body until I was sitting on the bed.

The boy had a long, silver hair and teal-green eyes. _Riku_, I recalled his name in my mind as I recognized him as a really familiar cousin of mine. He was standing beside my bed. He crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest; a smirk on his face.

"I just realized," he simply answered, which didn't explain anything.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed sarcastically, flung myself to the edge of the bed and sat there. Then I looked up at him, giving him a hint of questioning look on my face. "Who's he?" I asked, mentioning the closed door the boy had just walked out.

Riku glanced at the door too, but only for merely a second before turned it back to the cream-coloured carpet that covered my room floor. "Roxas," he said after a few thoughts of whether he should tell me or not.

His tone was calm, almost emotionless. It was like he didn't want me to know about that, but I figured he had no reason to do that... right?

I, feeling a bit happy, confused, afraid--all at the same time, didn't know what the right respond to this, so instead, I gave a neutral reply. "O-Oh," I said, trying to remain indifferently, "Was Kairi here too?"

"Well, no…" He shook his head as my head dropped, disappointed. She hadn't forgiven me yet, I guess…

"But Sora was," he added, unfolding his arms and shoving them into his pockets. He looked at me this time. A small comforting smile was thrown to me.

"He was?" I asked out of curiosity and subconsciously showed enthusiasm more than I was planning to.

His smile turned into a friendly smile. "Yeah. He was worried about you," he said, taking a seat on the bed beside me. "He came this morning to pick you up, but you didn't come out. He was freaked out when Aunty told him that you're sick."

I could clearly imagine what kind of expression Sora got that time and giggled, don't realize the observing gaze Riku gives me.

"You look better," he stated still looking at me. His expression was softened.

I nodded in agreement, smiling wider than I normally do. "I just needed a rest, that's all."

"Yeah," he nodded, too.

A few moment of silence. "Namine," Riku called, however looked a bit hesitant, which totally unfit him.

"Yeah?" I turned my attention to him.

"Sora and Roxas…" He trailed off at the name of his childhood friend (Sora and Riku were friends since they were still in their diapers) then continued, "…They told me about what happened."

I stared at him as I felt my eyes grew wider a bit, looking at him with shock and horrified of what he would say about that. Will he be angry? Will he be disappointed at me for backstabbed my own best friend like that? A bunch of terrible ideas came, but I remained silence, don't say anything—or should I say, couldn't say anything.

But, instead of a scowl I had expected would come, he said with the softest voice of his.

"There's something you need to know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't comment about the title. I know I'm just out of creativity this time. (Like I ever had creativity before...)**

**Just for information, Riku is Namine's cousin. You might have realized that. Their moms are siblings. (it's not like it will appear in the story but just for you to know.)  
**

**And then... The last but not least, Thanks to you guys who read this stories, I could still manage myself to get off my lazy ass and tried to keep writing this story. Especially for OoColorful MuffinoO, unbirthran, andpaopucheesecakes, and appleRbear for your reviews. THANKS A LOT...!!  
**


	9. It's a Lie

**Chapter 9: It's a Lie**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is from the 3rd point of view. Please tell me which point of view you like better. And I'll try to write in that format for the next part. :)

* * *

  
**

Sora was lying tranquilly on his bed, turning and rolling his body around in his deep slumber. An innocent serene expression was plastered on his child-like face as he took another roll over. He was as peaceful as ever.

But every good thing had its time to end, and it was time for the quiet and calm rest time for Sora ended as the door of his room suddenly swung open. Hard. And an older-looking brunette guy burst into the room; an annoyed look on his face.

He immediately stomped over to the bed where the younger brunette still lying about, snoring even. Seeing the peacefulness on the teen's face, the young man couldn't help but feel irritated for he clicked his tongue in attempt to make a slightly angry voice. He quickly grabbed the thick blanket that was covering half of Sora's body and pulled it over forcefully in hoping it would wake his brother up as he yelled,

"WAKE UP!"

"Hmm…" Sora groaned like a child would do and turned around his body again so that his back was now facing the older guy. He snuggled up until he found a more comfortable position before he was back to sleep and snored louder soon after. He definitely showed no sign of waking up.

This action of his younger brother did nothing but made the guy become more annoyed. Doing this thing in the morning was sure taking all his patience and energy. And taking all your energy out on the start of the day just wasn't a good idea, was it? So the older teen had to do something before his energy was drained out and he knew what would be the effective way to waking this kid up.

**WHACK!**

A pair of staggered sky-blue eyes snapped open when the boy felt some sort of pain on top of his very head.

"Ouch!"

He cried out in pain as both his hand were holding onto his head, immediately sitting up on the bed. He scanned his eyes around the room and in no time they fell on the brown-haired guy who was standing beside his bed, looking down at him with a small victorious smirk on his face. No need to be a genius to know that this guy had hit him hard on the head.

"What was that all about, Leon?" Sora snapped angrily at the older brunette, still holding onto his head while sent him the best death-glare he could give. "That hurt, you know? And why did you have to wake me up so early in the morning? Don't you know I was trying to get some rest?"

Leon made another annoyed voice at his brother and with a roll of his eyes, he responded grumpily, "You make it such a big deal. Don't blame me for having to wake a lazy ass like you so 'early in the morning'." He said the part 'early in the morning with a sarcastic tone. "It's 10! It's not 'early', dammit! And it's not like I want to. Blame your friend for calling you."

Sora was frowning for the 'make such a big deal' comment, but it quickly replaced with a confused look. "A call?" He asked and Leon gave a meek nod. "From who?"

"A girl… Nameenie or whatever her name is," the older answered carelessly, scratching the back of his head lazily in a way that saying 'Like I care about that.'

"Namine?" The second that name was being said, the sleepiness in Sora's eyes quickly gone away. He immediately shot up from his bed, ran out of his room, and headed downstairs for the phone.

Just when he was half-way downstairs, he saw his older brother was heading towards his own room, which was across from Sora's, scratching the back of his head sleepily.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked the older with a half-hearted curiosity, taking a glance over his shoulder at the other brunette.

Leon paused and looked at Sora with half-opened lid covered his brown eyes. "Sleeping," he said simply and twisted the door handle of his room to open it.

"But it's 10 already!"

Sora whined for his brother's irresponsible sentence, but Leon didn't hear it, for he had closed the door of his room.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Tch, that irresponsible bastard," Sora was still grumbling to himself about his so-called older brother when he grabbed for the phone in the living room of his house. Their parents were out for work even though it was Saturday, leaving the two brothers alone in their rather big house.

Sora heaved a small sigh in attempt to calm himself before he put the phone to his ears and said, "Hello."

"_Sora, you there?"_ The caller asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Namine. Sorry for picking up the phone late. I was still sleeping just a minute ago," Sora admitted

A small 'oh' came from Namine and then she said, _"I'm sorry for waking you up."_ Her soft voice was sounded somehow a bit guilty and hesitant.

"Yeah, you're waking me up, but don't worry. I'll have to wake up sooner or later, right?" He said in a brotherly way to comforting the girl and added a small laugh at the end to lighten up the conversation. Though he added in a low voice, "But I have to get my revenge on that jerk for smacking my head up."

"_Your brother hit you?"_

Sora gave a small nod, even though Namine obviously couldn't see it. "That happens a lot. He tends to get irritated in the morning, especially on weekends. And I can assure you; he smacked me with all his strength. He's trying to kill me!"

He gave a playful emphasizing at the last part for an exaggeration. Namine's giggle could be heard although faintly, but it was enough to make a smile grew on the brunette's lips. He always liked this girl's laugh.

"Okay, so, what's up, Nam?" Sora asked, getting back to the topic when the girl had stopped laughing.

"_O-Oh, r-right,"_ Namine answered rather timidly when she remember her true intention of calling the boy. _"It's… uh…"_

Sora didn't say anything as he waited for the girl to finish her sentence patiently.

"_Do you…"_ Namine trailed off, sounding much more nervous than she had usually been. Something was surely up.

"Do you…?" Sora repeated her words as if it would help her to continue.

There was one or two minutes of awkward silence before the girl said something, still stuttering, _"S-Sora…"_

"Yes?"

"_Do you want to go for a date?"_

….

"Huh?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

Sora was standing uncomfortably in front of a big statue of moogle in the Twilight Park; his hands were shoving into his jeans pocket while his back leant on the stone statue base. He was glancing around the park every now and then rather nervously. Okay, correction: He _was_ nervous.

After a good five minutes of waiting anxiously for a certain petite blonde girl, he heaved a heavy sigh in attempt to calm himself down, which failed miserably. His nervousness was only increasing every time he remembered that soft, angelic voice of the girl.

'_Do you want to go for a date?'_

Date? For heaven's sake, a _date_? Sora couldn't help but feeling nervous and all, whenever he remembered that. Sora was pretty much a very innocent kind of boy. He had never gone out with a girl before—his mother was an exception, of course.

….

Okay, now that he thought about it, he actually _had_ gone out with a girl. Yuna, a brown-haired girl who was older than him by a year—he had gone out together with her. But she was his cousin and his best friend—nothing more than that. And to most of all, they weren't alone that time. Leon, Rinoa—Leon's girlfriend, Tidus, and Wakka were coming along, too. That wasn't counted as a date, yes?

But _this_… this was _different_. This was actually a _date_—just like Namine said on the phone. They would hang out together, just the two of them without any of their friends. Just them. How could not Sora feel so anxious about it?

And then again, there was actually another reason of how he felt so uncomfortable with the thought of being together with Namine. His confession for her before, the lie he had told her two days ago—the feeling of guilty filled him from inside whenever he thought about it.

He had tried to take it back and tell her the truth by coming to her house early in the morning yesterday only to find out that she was sick. So he had to delay his plan for some while and it somehow made him feel a bit relieved.

But today, he had to tell her. He had to be honest to her about and just tell her the truth: about him has an attraction of her red-headed friend, about how he tried to give up on her, about why he said that kind of false confession—he had to tell her everything.

He knew it would somehow break her heart. She might get mad and slap him right on the face when she found out, but it was his fault after all. And getting a slap was worth more than feeling all guilty.

He had determined himself. At the end of the day, he would tell her. And he wouldn't run away. He had promised himself that.

"Sora."

He heard a soft voice calling him. Sora knew who that voice belong to, but still turned his head around at the voice, anyway and found none other than Namine, walking over to him while giving him a small wave. She sure had a good timing, didn't she?

Sora quickly covered—or at least tried to—his nervousness as he plastered his trademark grin on and waved at the blonde-haired girl cheerfully.

"Hey, Nam," he greeted.

Namine couldn't help but smile at her brunette friend. He was always happy and energetic, wasn't he? Sometimes she wondered what could make him so lively like that.

But, little bit Namine realized the stiffness in his voice and act. He was nervous—that's for sure. And she knew she is, too.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Ow…"

Namine groaned with her hand still holding onto her read forehead as she walked out a big white cylindrical building with a dome-shaped roof; Sora was walking along beside her, trying his best to suppress his laughter with his hand.

"Not funny!" Namine snapped at him, getting out of her usual quiet character, but like she cared about that. "I already told you I'm no good at sports, either way ice-skate."

Apparently, Sora had persuaded her to go to a new ice-skate rink built on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Namine refused almost immediately, saying that she couldn't ice-skate. But Sora insisted her to come, completely convincing her that he would teach her about it. With that being said, Namine reluctantly agreed and he practically dragged her there.

What could have gone wrong, right?

…Wrong! Now that it had happened, she realized she made the wrong decision, after all.

In the process of the lesson from Sora, Namine was too scared to even stand away from the rink's pole she was gripping. Sora had told her that it would be fine to let go of it and she tried just like he said. But Namine, being a klutz she is, fell in less then three minutes, giving her a red forehead and a laughing Sora.

Today she learnt something new: don't _ever_ be convinced easily, especially by Sora.

"Ha-ha. Sorry, Nam," Sora said from his muffled mouth, still trying to stop himself from laughing and look as worry as possible. It wasn't like he didn't worry about her at all, actually. But whenever he saw the expression on her face, he couldn't help but want to tease her. It was fun—for him, to the least.

Coughing a few times, Sora's laugh—finally—came to a cease. "Well, then," Sora said more casually this time, "To make it up for my apology, how about you decide where to go next, Nam?"

"Eh?"

"I've taken you to all the places I like. So now it's your turn to take me to yours," he said, changing the way he said it.

Actually all his objective was to make Namine enjoy their so-called date today, but she couldn't—or rather, wouldn't—make a decision if she wasn't being pushed a bit. She most probably would answer 'I don't really have anywhere I want to go'.

"U-Um…" Namine looked down at her feet, thinking as her hand fiddled with a strand of her pale blonde hair. A moment passed when she lifted her head up and turned to look at Sora.

"There is one place I want you to see."

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Whoa…"

Staring ahead at the scenery before him, blue eyes widened slightly in awe, admiring the beauty of the place.

The numerous buildings, each with a uniquely designed architecture, were scattered around the small town. A tall, narrow building, towering above the other, could bee seen from afar. Circle-oval sun glowed out its warm light, soothing around beautiful golden streaks, as it outlined the town with orange red line and left a deep shade of grey on the lower ground.

"I never knew Twilight Town had such a nice view," the brunette said again, leaning himself forward to get a better seeing of the scenery as he used the railing as support.

Standing on the railing, too, Namine cast a glance at the brown-haired guy, a small smile on her face. "Not many people come here because of the superstition spreading about this place."

"You mean the seven wonders?" Sora asked knowingly.

Namine nodded, before tilting her head. "You know about that?"

"Well, kind of," he answered, scratching the back of his head, "Roxas told me about it once."

Upon hearing the name of her ever lasting crush, for a moment, Namine felt her heart beat louder. She started to feel uneasy as a faint streak of red appeared on her face. And her lack of melanin didn't help either. It only made her face seemed redder than it actually was.

"O-Oh," was her only respond to that.

There was a short while of silence fell between them after that.

"This place…" Namine started after a while as she lifted her blue gaze to the scenery ahead, by no means calmer than before. "This is our favourite place."

Sora raised a confused eyebrow. "Our?"

Namine gave a small nod. "Kairi and I," she explained, "We used to hang out here a lot."

"Kairi likes to go here?" Sora asked, somehow, sounded rather excited.

Namine giggled at his reaction. Such a reaction wasn't something new for her. Who would have thought Kairi Evans, the Princess of Destiny Crown Academy, likes to hang out in such a place? Princess ought to like some more elegant places to hang out. That's what they probably thought.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Namine said, smiling a crook smile which was out of her character, "Most people would've expected Kairi to be such a _shoppaholic_, which I have to admit is kind of true. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like to go elsewhere except the mall, right?"

Sora smiled sheepishly at Namine's explanation. What she said made sense. Indeed, Kairi was popular and all. And even though most popular girls always went to either saloon, mall, or such a kind of places, didn't mean she had to be like them.

"You're right," Sora said, scratching the back of his head again. Namine only smiled at him, an understanding smile this time.

Then another while of silence fell between them.

"Sora," Namine called for him, staring far at the distant. Her face was void of emotion, yet her eyes were solemn. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He responded simply, showing his usual big grin. Namine smiled again, and sighed before she continued,

"That's a lie, right?"

"Huh?" Sora was taken aback at her sentence, confused.

Namine turned her head to him, a determined look on her supposedly innocent face.

"Your confession the other day," she said, calm and collected, "That's a lie, right?"

"You like Kairi, don't you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wah... Finally I update this story. I couldn't believe how long I took to finish this one chapter. Hope that long wait worth it, you guys.**

**Thanks for all your reviews for the previous chapter, stefanie51, unbirthran, Kit-Kat-Wafer, ILOVEAnime65, OoColorful MuffinoO, keariel, Caitlyn-4479, and izzyta. You know, your reviews are the only thing makes me keep writing this story. (Somehow that sentence seems familiar. Oh, well) :) I can't thank you guys enough for your support.  
**


End file.
